dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues Gallery with Indigo
Rogues Gallery Indigo steps up as the new Queen of the Rouges Gallery. What she has planned with this place can't be good, so its up to your team to stop her! Recommended Heroes I recommend two approaches to creating a team. The first is to make a mostly fast based team to combat the enemies quickly while the second is to create a Tanky tough team that can survive the damage the enemies deal. I recommend all teams having at least one fast and one healer. : The speedy archer is the bane of Indigo, and her Sniper Shot and can be used to take down the blue archer quickly. In addition Evading shot can be used to increase her dodge chance, further improving her to combat Indigo. : Being fast and having a powerful AOE attack she can deal some serious damage. Just watch out for Shadowblade and his dark allies. They are immune to her CRITs. : Between quick recharges and powerful abilities, and a shift dodge chance, Torchy is a great addition to the team. : With a chance to dodge and a strong attack, Shadowblade is a menacing member to your team. : Being a beefy tank, Stone Fist is very effective in the team to defend allies, and can weaken enemies too. : Buffing up all water allies and being a solid taunter makes him a worthy addition to a team. : Another Water Tank, Warrior - and ! Teamed up with Bovus El Doro and Yasmin Bloom gives him a big health boost for defense. : He hits not that hard like Yokozuna does but he has and benefits from the passive buffs of his water allies and Bovus El Doro. His Marked for Death ''guarantees a quick boss fight. : Strong, tough, and nature, Phemus can serve as a team taunter and help destroy Indigo and nearly every other minion of hers. : Having any nature tank will be helpful against Indigo, so having insane amounts of health with nature? Done. : A great healer particularly for an all fast team, NubNub is a good choice to have around in the team/ : Another good healing choice and able to pack a punch, Augustus is a great addition to your team. Dungeon Infomation Rogues Gallery will give you a taste of what is to come in the future. Full fast teams with no elemental advantage. This will be tough. The structure of the rooms in the levels is: A normal wave, followed by a mini boss, followed by a normal wave and ending it off with the boss wave. At this point, none of the enemies should be too challenging, except maybe the boss and mini boss. To counter , having on hand helps. Having aid versus . can just be taken down by a bunch of attacks. Indigo, unascended, will not be a bad boss. She might be able to take down a Fire character with a Rapid Fire barrage, and her daze might get annoying. But take down her allies and she will fall with them. The Usual Suspects gains ascended enemies, who serve more of a challange. Its at this point you should start considering the team that works best for you, using the advice above. Rundown: A team should have 1 Fast, 1 Healer, and either 2 Tanks or 2 other fasts. You really need to keep healing in this. Aside from that, this is pretty much the same as Rouges Gallery. Indigo might be slightly scarier here. She can chill your team and CRITs increase energy, so more CRITs equals more assassinates. Tanking Nature characters removes her ability to gain CRITs, so that is a good option to use. Once again, kill her allies and she is likely to follow. Den of Knaves is your hard challenge. Here it is essential to keep healing and have a strong team to take down your foes. You may need to experiment a bit. The mini bosses will be a lot more difficult here as well. Any fully ascended friends will be very helpful in all situations here, as slowing half the enemy team has strong advantages. Focus on getting the Mini boss alone and then nab him/her with hard hitting attacks. At this point things are getting even harder. Indigo can slow your fast characters and deal a lot more damage. To counter, always have a healer healing away to protect your allies. If your using tanks, have them both taunting (if they both can) to defend their allies and also each other. The Ninjas are the biggest threat, but with all biggest threats, take them down and victory will most likely be yours. Rocky Rogues is the very hard difficulty of this event and its a tricky one. This level had Deep Lake Assasins that can deal a lot of damage really quickly with their boomer shots. To avoid losing your weaker members, use taunters, but to avoid having them dying to quickly, use two taunters to share the damage. Target the Light Ningas first to avoid their challenge accepted traits on your taunters. The boss fight will be difficulty as Indigo is this time backed up by three deep lake rangers. Their boomer shots can result in you having two or one heroes left in a single round. Frankly, you need friends heroes to counter. Using a friends will slow your enemies, giving you a massive edge in the rest of the fight. Using will drain all their energy, resulting in a turn of breathing space, however, if Indigo gets a CRIT, this will make the effect pointless. Using a damage dealer like or can result in a lot of damage being dealt too. You may want to use two or even three friends champions. Once again, take out her minions and Indigo is weak, so that is your strategy for the fight. Dungeons '''Recomended Level:' All enemies are at Player Level. The stars and Ascension of the enemies determine the difficulty of the dungeon. x5 to enter, except for Rocky Rogues, which requires x7. Quests Notes and Tips * There are no restrictions for Heroes to enter the event dungeons. Category:Special Event